The Demigod Detective Agency (DDA)
by TigersEye11
Summary: What will happen when 9 demigods band together to form a detective agency at Camp Half-Blood? Will chaos ensue? Will they solve their first case marvellously or epicly fail? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, guys, this is my first fan fiction story, so please don't be too harsh, and don't expect a masterpiece.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan, NOT me.**

The Demigod Detective Agency (DDA)

_Chapter 1: How it all started_

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. The Stolls were pranking, Clarisse was beating up some poor kid, and the Athena cabin was having a heated debate on the effects of global warming. And Percy? He was bored. Let's face it, no matter how much he dreaded embarking on quests and such, he constantly felt restless at the thought of so many days spent doing nothing. He didn't even have Annabeth to annoy, since she was busy poring over her architectural blueprints.

Right now, he was wandering around camp searching for any other lonely souls to hang out with. He squinted into the distance and made out the figure of a boy, walking equally as aimlessly as he was. Now Percy was so desperate for company that he actually didn't care who it was. Raising an arm above his head, he waved to the person, who in return, waved back. They stood like that for a few moments, drifting their arms in the air. After a while, Percy began to feel a bit ridiculous, so he jogged over to the figure, which, on closer inspection, turned out to be Leo. _Well, duh,_ he thought, _who else would just stand there waving like an idiot for that long? _

"Sup?" greeted Leo.

"Dude, I'm sooo bored.," replied Percy.

"So…."

"Sooo…"

_Well, this is awkward,_ thought Percy. "Wanna watch TV?" blurted Leo, finally.

Percy shrugged. "So, was that a yes or a no?".

"Yeah, I guess." So they made their way over to Bunker 9, which Leo had fitted out with a stereo system, huge flat screen TV and comfy couches, complete with drink holders. "Whoa… This is so cool."

They proceeded to settle down, and flicked on the TV. On right now was CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.

_60 minutes later_

"Dude, that was epic! Way more fun than that stupid discovery planet channel Annabeth makes me watch. Uh, don't tell her I said that. You know what?"

"What?", said Leo.

"I think I'd be a pretty good detective myself don't you?", Percy said, a huge grin on his face. Leo just stared at him for a moment, trying to visualize Percy hunting down criminals in the dark alleyways of Manhattan. He resisted the urge burst out laughing, instead answering in a strained voice, "Oh, yeah. Uh, totally."

Suddenly, Percy gasped. "Idea!", he screeched. "I was thinking…", he began.

Leo made a sympathetic noise. "Must have been hard, huh?" Percy glared at him. "Anyway, I was thinking, that we should make a detective agency!"

"What do you mean? Just the two of us? That'd be pretty pathetic, wouldn't it?"

"No, obviously not. We could, like, recruit people, and go around solving mysteries and stuff!", Percy exclaimed gleefully.

Leo was starting to catch on to the idea. "Yeah, and I could be like the Chief Inspector and-". Percy cut him off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. Why do you get to be chief? I came up with the idea, didn't I?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows that I would be a better chief than you-I'm just that much awesomer."

"Oh yeah? You probably wouldn't even know what was going on!"

Leo blew a raspberry in Percy's face, and in return, Percy threw one of the couch cushions at him. "Alright, alright. How about we decide who is boss later on?", suggested Leo.

"Fine."

"Right. So. We need more people and we need a name."

"How about… The Demigod Detective Agency, or DDA for short?"

"How very creative," said Leo, "I was thinking more along the lines of Leo and Co: Private Eye."

"No."

Leo sighed. Demigod Detective Agency it was, then. "Now, for the members. I'm sure everyone would want to be part of something as awesome as this, but we can't just take in anybody."

Percy nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, I know! We can write letters of invitation to people who we want to join, and post them to their cabin mailboxes! That would be really professional, too."

"Uh, Percy, hate to break it to you, but we don't have 'cabin mailboxes'." Leo pointed out. Percy deflated a bit. "I guess we could just leave them in their cabins, addressed to them." he muttered.

"Yeah, that'd work. So, who should we invite? I think we should have a maximum of eight or nine members."

"Hmm… Annabeth, definitely."

"I was thinking, you, me, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and a couple of others."

"We should probably invite Frank and Hazel too, come to think of it. And Nico and Thalia, since the Hunters are hanging out at camp right now."

"I'm all aboard with inviting Hazel, but Frank sorta hates my guts. Do we really have to have Nico? That kid kinda creeps me out. I mean, he's all like, 'don't talk to me or I'll send my skeleton army after you', you know? And I get the feeling that Thalia doesn't really like me too much."

"Bro… Frank definitely hates your guts, but he could be really useful. And besides, Hazel won't want to join without him. As for Nico, yeah he's slightly creepy, but, again, his powers could quite helpful. Same with Thalia."

"Oh, well, alright then. If we must." said Leo reluctantly. "We can write the letters tomorrow morning."

"This is gonna be fun."

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if some of the characters were OOC and if the first chapter was a little boring. It'll get exciting later, I promise. Please Review and tell how I can improve or suggestions. See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi, thanks for reviewing and reading, here is the 2****nd**** chapter.**

Chapter 2: _Letters are written and a Meeting is held_

The next day, Percy and Leo met at Bunker 9 to sort out the invitations.

"So, who were we gonna invite again?" said Leo.

"Annabeth, Frank, Nico, Hazel, Jason, Piper and Thalia." replied Percy.

"So, like what do we say in these things? Just casually ask them to join, or, like, be really professional?"

"Leo, just leave it to me. I'm a bit of an expert at this kind of thing."

Leo stared at him. "Dude, you're dyslexic, aren't you?"

"Oh. Yes. I forgot about that."

Percy appeared to be in deep thought, and Leo started to get worried. I mean, Percy wasn't exactly much of a thinker.

"Aha! We'll type it up in Word. Spellcheck will take care of the rest."

So, using a laptop, they started making a sort of template for the invites. I looked something like this:

_Dear __

_The Demigod Detective Agency (DDA), requests your presence at the old weapons shed, Camp Half Blood at 6:00pm, Wednesday 15__th__, for the first official meeting of this top secret organization. You will be joyful to know that the leaders of this group are considering recruiting you as a member. Please be punctual and under no circumstances are you to tell anyone of this letter or the meeting. Remember, this is TOP SECRET! The fate of justice rests on your shoulders._

_Secretly,_

_Agent X and Agent Y_

Now, you're probably wondering how on earth Percy and Leo of all people came up with something this formal and distinguished. Well, if you asked them, they'd most likely tell you that it was their own "genius", that thought this up, but the truth is, before typing it, they had both scoured the internet for "professional invitation letters", until they found a website that had a template for exactly what they were looking for. Even with the help of this, it still took them a whole hour to type it up.

"Whew! _That_ was _hard_!" Sighed Percy, flopping down on the sofa.

"Shall we place them in the cabins, now?"

Five minutes later, Leo and Percy were stalking around Camp, trying to be stealthy and sneak into cabins without anyone noticing. Thankfully for them, everyone was at various activities, so almost all the cabins were deserted. First, they "sneaked", into the Athena cabin.

"Wow, dude, this cabin is so neat… It's like no one lives here."

"Yeah, I know right? I feel kind of itchy. I think I'm slightly allergic to so much cleanliness."

They placed the letter on Annabeth's desk, and proceeded to go to the Hades, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite (where they almost choked on all the perfume in the air), and Zeus cabins and do the same. They just managed to avoid the rush of campers flooding back from activities (which, in truth, they were supposed to have been at.).

_Meanwhile…_

Annabeth strolled back to her cabin, exhausted after a session of particularly strenuous rock climbing. She flopped down onto her bed and immediately noticed something different about the place.

"What…"

Someone had trekked mud all over the floor! Just after she had cleaned it for inspections, too! And what was that on the table? A letter? She picked it up and unfolded it. After reading it, she felt confused. What was this detective agency? She'd never heard of it before. "Probably a prank by those stupid Stolls…" she muttered. But then again… Even the Stolls weren't so obvious as to leave mud tracks all over the carpet. She decided to turn up to this "meeting", anyway, as she was curious.

_6:00 PM that day…_

Leo was, as usual hanging out at Bunker 9, fiddling with his tools and inventing useless objects. Perfectly happy, until Percy burst in. He frowned. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Dude, we gotta go!"

"I think you can go to the bathroom by yourself at your age, Percy. You hardly need a toilet buddy, or whatever."

"No! I meant we need to go to that meeting! You know, at the weapons shed?"

"Oh, that. Wait, now?"

"Yes!" Percy, practically dragging Leo outside. They made their way to the shed, an old, dusty building that was no longer in use, as the weapons had been moved elsewhere. The room had a desk and one of those office chairs in it.

"Okay, so when they walk in, we gotta be like, all mysterious and dark, right? So I'll sit in that chair, and when they open the door, I'll turn around, real slow and mysterious, like they do in the movies." said Percy, excitedly.

"But where do I sit?" asked Leo, unable to see another chair in the shed.

Percy shrugged. "I don't know, the floor?"

"What?! But I wanna do the turning around thing!"

"Well, too bad! I thought of it first! You can just hide under the desk until after I turn around!"

Glaring at Percy and muttering curses under his breath, Leo crawled under the table and sulked.

_20 minutes later_

"Where are they?"

"Stop kicking me!"

"Well, you shouldn't hide under the table, then!"

"You're the one who told me to!"

"Oh yeah."

They fell silent. "I don't think-", began Leo. "Wait, shush! I think I hear them coming."

"They _are_ coming! Quick, get ready!"

Percy sat still and laced his fingers together, trying to look all secretive and intelligent, like that detective dude. What was his name? Shirley? Sheila? No, Sherlock. Yes, that was it, Sherlock. I don't think I need to tell you that Percy looked nothing at all like Sherlock at that moment.

The door creaked open and the group of 'invitees', walked in. Now, if the lights had been on in the shed, Annabeth- and everyone else- would have been able to tell that the figure sitting at the desk was Percy. However, the lights had purposely been switched off, and Annabeth's eyes could barely just make out the outline of a shape at the desk. _What in Hades…_, she thought.

"Uh, hello?" she called out.

Slowly, the chair spun around and a creepy smile crept over the person's face. "Welcome. Welcome to the secret lair of masterminds.", he said, trying (and failing), to make his voice deeper and silkier.

"Percy?" said Annabeth, incredulously.

"What? How did you know?!", he spluttered.

The whole group burst out laughing. "I know what your voice sounds like, you know. And only would try a scheme this harebrained."

She spotted a figure hulking under the table. "Uh, who's that?"

There were a few bumps and noises heard, and then Leo stuck his head out. "That's me!" he said brightly.

"Okayyyy….."

"This is stupid. I'm leaving.", grunted Nico and turned on his heel.

"No, no, no! Wait! This isn't a joke!"

"Oh?" said Piper, putting her hands on her hips. "What is it then?"

"Well, if you all sat down and listened, then we could explain!"

Grumbling, they sat cross-legged on the floor.

"So, it-" Percy began, only to be cut off by Thalia. "Hey, how come you get to sit on the chair?"

"Because I'm cooler. Duh."

"No, you're not! You're just a stupid Kelp Head!", she cried sparks coming of her hair.

"Take that back!"

"Won't!"

"SHUT UP!", bellowed Annabeth. "Alright, so nobody sits on the chair!"

She got up and pushed Percy off it. "Hey!"

"Okay, so now that that's sorted, tell us why you made us come here.", said Hazel.

Percy and Leo exchanged glances.

"Well, it all started when…"


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up? Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! Yeah, I just updated about half an hour ago, but since I'm bored I've decided to post a new chapter ****J**

Leo told them all about watching CSI and writing letters and all the other stuff, too. "So, yeah. That's why you're here now."

"Wait, so you seriously want to start up a detective club? An agency?" asked Thalia, eyebrows raised.

Percy and Leo nodded.

"And you want us to join, and, like, solve mysteries with you?"

They nodded again.

"How random is that?"

"Well, we were kind of bored. It's a sad life when you have no monsters to kill and the world is not in need of saving." Percy replied.

There were murmurs from all around the group. "Well…" said Frank. "I guess it couldn't hurt… And it is sort of boring not doing anything, I suppose."

Hazel shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose I'll join."

Jason sighed. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but… I'll join your, uh, 'agency'".

They all nodded and murmured agreement, one by one, until the only one that was left was Nico. "I've got better things to do than prance around solving 'crime.'"

"Aw, come on Nicky, it'll be fun!" grinned Leo.

Nico gritted his teeth and glared at Leo. "Don't call me Nicky."

"Don't be such a deadbeat, Nico!"

Leo grinned. "Get it? Deadbeat?" He cracked up. Frank face palmed and Piper sighed.

Nico looked annoyed. "Alright, if I join your dumb agency, will you stop making bad death puns and calling me Nicky?"

Leo whooped. "Yes! We got everyone to join!"

Percy looked dead serious. "So. This is our first meeting. Being leader of this agency, I-"

"Hang on! Why are you leader?"

At this, they all started complaining and shouting out why they'd be the best leader.

"Yeah, who made _you_ captain?"

"I watched CSI when I was little-I know about this stuff!

"Oh, yeah? Well, I watched Inspector Morse!"

"I watched Law and Order!"

"I watched Dora the Explorer!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Jason, who was indeed the owner of that last comment. There was an awkward silence and crickets chirped in the background.

"Uh… What?"

Jason looked embarrassed. "You were all saying what you watched as kids and I felt left out."

"We'll take a vote." suggested Piper, breaking the ice. "Has anyone got any paper?"

Leo summoned paper from his tool belt. Piper ripped it up into nine pieces and handed them out. "Write the name of the person you prefer to be leader."

Leo opened his mouth, but Piper cut him off. "No, Leo, you cannot put down yourself." He looked disappointed.

"I don't have a pen." muttered Percy. "Hey, I could try using Riptide as a pen!"

He took out the pen and uncapped it, trying to write. Instead, he ended up awkwardly skewering the paper on his sword. "Guess not, then."

Annabeth sighed. "You can use my pen after me, Seaweed Brain."

Once they'd finished writing, they handed in their slips to Annabeth, who proceeded to count them. She looked at the slips in disbelief and counted it again.

"So, by some miracle, the person with the highest votes was, uh, Percy. So… Yeah. Say hello to your new leader."

Percy whooped in joy. "Man, I was destined to be the chief of this thing!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." grumbled Thalia, looking irritated.

"So, now we've sorted that out, shall we do positions?"

"Huh?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "You know, like jobs."

"I, of course, am Chief. We already know that. And-"

"Do you even know what jobs there are in an agency, Percy?" asked Nico, looking dubious.

"Well…. No, not really."

Thalia decided to take charge. "We need a Tracker. Someone who can track suspects and tails them. They need to be stealthy and nimble."

She realized everyone was looking at her. "Oh, right, me. I suppose I would be the best person for the job, being a Hunter and all."

Frank spoke up. "Don't we need like, someone to decide cause of death, and inspect the body and stuff?"

"Whoa, wait. The body? This is getting kind of dark.," said Piper.

"We should still have one, just in case. And that would be…", Annabeth's eyes slid over to Nico.

He scowled. "Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll be the forensics person or whatever."

"A techie. We need a techie, someone who can hack phones and invent things to help in a case."

"That'd be me!" said Leo, looking smug.

Annabeth thought for a while. "How about someone to interview suspects? Piper could do that."

Piper nodded. "Yeah, with my charmspeak and all."

"I could scour the crime scene for objects and clues…" Hazel suggested uncertainly.

They nodded. "I could do the paperwork. You know, like write down all the information we know and sort it out, make sense of it, link it together." Said Annabeth.

"Frank could scout areas and houses and stuff."

"And Jason should be Deputy Chief. Kind of like the speaker for the team."

They all looked at each other, and burst into sniggers. "I feel like we're taking this too seriously." Said Thalia, smiling.

"Did it ever occur to you that we might not be able to find any 'mysteries?'", said Nico.

There was silence. "Ah, yes. That might be a problem." replied Hazel.

Suddenly, a shrill scream pierced the silence.

**Cliffy! Pls review and I'll update, possibly on Thursday. Or later. ****J**


End file.
